Mi ángel de fuego
by Daria
Summary: FernandoYuichirouChadNicholas decide usar un poco de su fortuna para darse unas vacaciones...y para olvidarse de su ángel de fuego...¡dejen reviews!


**Mi ángel de fuego**

Nota: Este fanfic se desarrolla después de Sailor Moon Super Sailor Stars. Fernando/Yuichirou/Nicholas/Chad decide usar una mínima parte de su fortuna para irse de vacaciones una semana a un hotel y bañarse en la playa de al lado y, así, olvidarse de la persona que ama. Pero, cuando se enteran Rei y su abuelo de que se va de vacaciones, ellos se apuntan y Fernando no se resiste y les invita. También decide invitar las amigas de Rei: Bunny, Makoto, Minako y Amy. Este fanfic será desde el punto de Fernando y sus pensamientos se pondrán en letra cursiva. Bueno, basta ya de notas y a por el fanfic.

-_Rei...Así no conseguiré olvidarte...¿Por qué?...No entiendo por qué te amo..._  
-¡Rei! ¡Eres muy mala! - se quejaba Bunny.  
-¡Ja,ja,ja! -se reía Rei mientras le ahogaba más veces.  
_-Recuerdo...cuando te conocí...yo acababa de escapar de mi casa después de que mis padres me obligaran a casarme con aquella chica que odiaba pero con la que me habían prometido...estaba muy deprimido...pero cuando abrí los ojos...fue como si acabara de llegar al paraíso...en realidad, sólo era un templo...pero con un ángel precioso...era ELLA...  
-_Parecéis niñas pequeñas...podríais aprovechar la playa para estudiar un poco el control de la semana que viene...  
-¡Amy! - dijeron al unísono Makoto, Minako, Rei y Bunny.  
-Bueno, vale, era broma...  
-¡Ahora verás! - dijeron todas y se dispusieron a ahogar a Amy.  
_-Después...dije a su abuelo que quería ser su discípulo...con el único objetivo de estar cerca de ELLA...Pronto tuve que actuar salvando a mi amada de las garras de un monstruo...aunque ELLA me dijo que debieron ser fantasías...pero era mentira...lo que pasó fue real...y después...me dio un beso...decían de casarnos y yo estaba muy feliz...pero me di cuenta que ELLA sólo quería agradecerme mi ayuda...  
_-¡Chicas! ¿Jugamos con el balón a volley playa? - preguntó Minako.  
-¡Sí! ¡Fernando! ¿Quieres jugar? - me preguntó la mejor amiga de ELLA.  
-No...lo siento...quiero descansar...-contesté tratando de simular indiferencia-_Rei...¿me estás mirando? ¿Estás preocupada por mí? No te preocupes...estoy bien y...no me puedo olvidar de ti...  
_-¡Rei! ¡Vamos! ¡Cojéela!  
-Eh...¡sí!  
_-Otro día...fuimos a esquiar y volvió a pasar otra desgracia, volví a protegerla y, aunque parecía que estaba desmayado...en realidad, estaba disimulando y descubrí...que ELLA era Sailor Marte, mi ángel de fuego, y que había hecho el ridículo defendiéndola ya que ELLA era más fuerte que yo...aún así...noté otro beso en mi mejilla...Rei...  
_-¡La tengo! ¡Ay! ¡Qué daño! ¿Por qué me habéis tirado la pelota en la cara? ¡Ahora veréis!  
-¡Ja, ja, ja!  
-_En otra ocasión, Mamoru se presentó en el templo y me enteré que fue el novio de ELLA, cosa que me dio mucha rabia y celos y creí que se volvería a enamorar de él...aún así, sus amigas me animaron y me dijeron que pasó mucho tiempo desde eso...  
_-¿Queréis una batalla de agua? ¡Ahora la tendréis! - dijo Minako.  
-¡Ayy! ¡Ahora verás! ¡Estás cabreada porque Yaten se fue y no saliste con él!  
-No es verdad...aunque me hubiera hecho mucha ilusión salir con él...-contestó Minako con ojos tristes.  
-¿Cómo te va con Mamoru, Bunny?-preguntó Makoto.  
-Mal...-dijo Bunny con indiferencia.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque antes de volver a Estados Unidos me dijo que se había enamorado de una chica de la universidad y que no sentía lo mismo por mí. Yo le dije que fuese feliz a su lado...pero, en contra de lo que había imaginado, no me entristecí...y no pienso casi nunca en él...  
-¡Qué lástima! Parecías el uno para el otro...aunque el destino no está escrito.  
_-Otra vez, vi muy cansada y triste a ELLA mientras hacía "búsquedas" en el fuego cuando le traje la comida...pobrecita...me sentí muy mal por ella...vi que su pelo se quemaba con las llamas de fuego...y le di un lazo. Ese día vi a su mejor amiga y le contó lo de ELLA, y me dijo que sería amor por mí...me puse muy feliz...para después caer en el abismo de la tristeza...vi a un chico con ELLA hablando animadamente...me entristecí muchísimo y me dio muchos celos...después decidí que lo mejor sería que fuera feliz junto a él...Después de eso, me fui del templo y volví a ver a aquel chico con otra chica y me dio mucha rabia porque creí que jugaba con el corazón de dos chicas...pero...me equivoqué...después, ELLA me dijo que él era una chica y me ayudó a volver al templo...  
-_¿Y tú, Amy? ¿Qué tal con los chicos?  
-Ehh...¿qué quieres decir? - preguntó una Amy levemente sonrojada.  
-Pues eso...¿qué tal con Río?  
-Eh...es mi amigo...hace tiempo que no lo veo...  
-¡Haré de cupido y saldréis juntos! - dijo entusiasmada Bunny.  
-_El resto de días sólo me he dedicado a llevar las bolsas de compras de ELLA, a entrenar con mi maestro, calentar el agua, poner la comida, vender amuletos, barrer las hojas del jardín, etc. e intentar acercarme cada día más a ELLA...y...desde que llegué han pasado ¿3, 4 o 5 años?...No lo recuerdo...he perdido la noción del tiempo viviendo junto a ella...  
_-Bueno...ya es muy tarde...deberíamos ir hacia el hotel.-sugirió Amy.  
-Sí, tienes razón, voy yendo para allá.-dijo Makoto.  
-Yo me quedo un rato más aquí, ahora que han salido las estrellas.-dijo ELLA.  
-¡Qué romántica, Rei! ¡Pásalo bien con tu Fernando!-dijo Bunny.  
-¡Bunny!  
-_Esta Bunny...cómo le gusta fastidiar a mi ángel...mi ángel...ojalá algún día fuera mío...si supieras, Rei...  
-_Fernando, ¿vamos para el hotel ya?  
-_Rei...creo que me hablas...¿puede ser? Imposible...nunca malgastarías tu precioso tiempo hablando conmigo...  
-_¡Fernando! ¿No me oyes?  
-Eh...Sí...Rei. - contesté sobresaltado y descubriendo, por fin, que me estaba hablando.  
-¿Qué te pasa? Estás en las nubes desde que hemos llegado. - dijo ELLA.  
-Sí...digo no...no me pasa nada, estoy bien. - contesté aturdido.  
-Bueno...¿vamos al hotel?  
-No...yo me quedo un rato más aquí.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Para contemplar las estrellas...hoy brillan de una manera más intensa.  
-¿Ah sí? Bueno, en ese caso me quedaré contigo mirándolas. -me dijo tumbándose a mi lado con la cabeza hacia el cielo estrellado. -Tienes razón, ¡qué bonitas!  
-_No puedo creerlo...está a mi lado, mirando las estrellas...conmigo...  
_-Fernando...¿Por qué has estado todo el día mirándonos y sin bañarte? Ha sido muy divertido...  
-Ya me basta con que vosotras os lo paséis bien.  
-Fernando...¡Ei! ¡Mira una estrella fugaz! - dijo de repente señalando el cielo.  
-¿Dónde? ¿dónde? No he llegado a verla...  
-Bueno...yo...voy a ir yendo hacia el hotel...empieza a refrescar...  
-No...no te vayas todavía...si quieres, te puedo dejar mi chaqueta...  
-Bueno...pero sólo un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? Y después vamos al hotel...  
-De acuerdo - le dije dándole mi chaqueta.  
-Gracias...Esto...quería preguntarte una cosa...  
-Dime.  
-¿Por qué querías venir sólo a esta fantástica playa con su lujoso hotel?  
-Pues...quería tomarme unas vacaciones.  
-¿Sin nosotros? Pensabas ir sólo.  
-Bueno...sí...quería solucionar unos asuntos SOLO.  
-Ah...¿y se puede saber qué asuntos?  
-No...lo siento...  
-Bueno, no importa. Tendrás tus motivos.  
-Sí...Esto...ahora que pienso...¿dónde se metió tu abuelo durante todo el día?  
-Me dijo que iba a comprarse algo pero estoy segura de que fue a perseguir chicas jóvenes...  
-Jeje...como siempre...nunca cambiará...pero es un buen maestro...  
-Sí...oye...¿has visto las olas? Son muy grandes ahora...deberíamos irnos...  
-Bueno, de acuerdo. Vamos al hotel.  
Ambos nos levantamos y fuimos hacia el hotel sin decirnos ni una palabra.  
-_No puedo creer que haya estado con ella...¡qué feliz soy!...  
_Paramos delante de la puerta de la habitación de ELLA que estaba antes de la mía.  
-Bueno...me voy a dormir. ¡Buenas noches, Fernando!  
-......Rei.....yo....-dije intentando decirle lo que sentía.-_No me sale...¿por qué no se lo puedo decir? Pero si me tenía que olvidar de ella...no puedo más...me parece que...tendré que decírselo de otra forma...¡Un beso! ¡Claro!  
_Me acerqué lentamente a ELLA y le di un beso en los labios...ELLA se sorprendió y se sobresaltó...me aparté con rapidez...  
-Yo...esto...lo siento...no quería...¡Buenas noches, Rei! - dije, escapando de la situación y me fui corriendo a mi habitación.  
-_Pero cómo he podido hacerle eso...no me dirigirá la palabra jamás...creo que iré a la playa otra vez...  
_Volví a la playa, todo estaba oscuro pero podía vislumbrar el mar, la arena y los árboles de alrededor.  
-_Bueno...ahora podré estar solo para ordenar mis sentimientos...¡qué soledad! No hay ningún sonido, ningún ruido...me gusta el silencio...es tan agradable cuando necesitas soledad...pero tan triste cuando necesitas a alguien...yo...yo necesito a alguien...a ELLA...pero...jamás la tendré...oigo el continuo sonido de un grillo...y...las olas...que constantemente mojan la arena...te necesito...Rei...  
_-Fernando...¿qué haces aquí de nuevo? - me preguntó ELLA con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.  
-Rei...¡eres tú! Nada...sólo solucionaba asuntos...  
-Esto...lo de antes...quiero decir, el beso...  
-Lo siento mucho...no debería haberlo hecho...¿puedo hacer algo para solucionar tu enfado?  
-Sí...  
-Dime. Lo haré.  
-Besarme más apasionadamente...-dijo ELLA bastante ruborizada.  
-¿QUÉ?-dije yo muy sorprendido por su petición y a la vez feliz.  
-Lo que he dicho...me ha gustado que me besaras...  
-Eh...No sé qué decir...yo...esto que me pides...es tan extraño...  
-No importa que digas nada...sólo...hazme el favor...  
Lentamente me acerqué a su cara y volví a besarla pero con más felicidad que antes, más pasión y más ternura y fue más largo...ELLA también me besó...y entonces supe que ELLA también me amaba...sentí una felicidad infinita y quería que nunca acabara el beso pero...como todo, acabó.  
-Gracias...-dijo ELLA nuevamente sonrojada.  
-Eh...esto...Rei...yo...te amo. - dije, al final, con valentía.  
-Y yo a ti, mi querido Fernando...  
-Rei...yo...quería hacer este viaje de vacaciones...para olvidarme de ti...pero me alegró de que tú sintieras lo mismo que yo...no sé qué decir...me has hecho sentir tan feliz...  
-Yo...sabía que tú me amabas...pero...no estaba segura de mis sentimientos o no quería aceptarlos pero...hoy me he dado cuenta que sí...te amo...  
Esta vez, fue ELLA la que empezó el beso y acercó su cara a la mía...yo también le correspondí el beso...nos abrazamos fuertemente, como si alguien o algo nos pudiera separar...y...al final...nos quedamos dormidos...abrazados y felices...  
Cuando nos despertamos...  
-Esto...Rei...me estás abrazando...  
-Ya...porque te amo...  
-Entonces, ¿no fue un sueño?  
-No, fue real.  
-¡Qué bien! Oye...¿querrías ser mi novia?  
-Si no me lo hubieras pedido tú, lo hubiera hecho yo.  
-Entonces...¿aceptas?  
-Claro que sí, Fernandito.  
-Te amo - dije yo - _Mi ángel de fuego...por fin...estoy a tu lado...y no dejaré que nos separen...  
_-Yo también...  
Se volvieron a besar (dios mío, ¡cuántos besos!) y llegaron Bunny, Makoto, Minako y Amy con sus bañadores.  
-¡Anda! ¡La parejita estaba aquí!-dijo Bunny con un tono dramático.  
ELLA rompió el beso y se giró hacia donde estaba Bunny.  
-¿Qué pasa, estás celosa?  
-¡No! Seguro que pronto encontraré a un novio muy guapo.  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso te crees tú.  
ELLA empezó a meter a Bunny bajo la arena pero después la ayudó a salir de ella.  
-_Mi ángel de fuego...te amo._

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bueno, ¿qué os pareció? Es mi cuarto fanfic de Sailor Moon y como habrán podido comprobar, la he dedicado a mi pareja favorita de Sailor Moon, Rei y Fernando (o Yuichirou, Chad, Nicholas). Comentarios, críticas, etc. a mi email. 


End file.
